


dangly stars

by Ohgod_pleasehelpme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Male-Female Friendship, Wholesome, because it makes me feel yes, just fluff, pure fluff, swapping hair ties, they're so fucking cute okay, this is food for my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgod_pleasehelpme/pseuds/Ohgod_pleasehelpme
Summary: It started out slow, barely noticeable. It ended up being a big step for both of them.basically just wholesome Asahi and Yachi friendship fluff because both of them are adorable and anxious and awkward.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	dangly stars

It started out slow, barely noticeable. 

After the initial fright, of course, but Asahi actually didn't feel as discouraged by it as usually since Yachi was scared of pretty much anyone when first meeting them. 

The first time they spoke properly, aside from general club talk, just the two of them, was when Asahi had accidentally ripped a hair tie.  
He was about to go up to the club room to get a spare one from his bad when someone hesitantly tugged on his sleeve. When he looked down, he found Yachi looking up at him with wide eyes and holding out a hair tie. 

It was pink with two little plastic hearts dangling from it and he couldn't help but smile at it.  
“Thanks, Yachi. You're a life saver. My spare ones are in my bag.” While he gently took the hair tie, a hesitant smile crept onto her face.  
“They don't fit around your wrist?” she asked and he shook his head no. “It's too big, they always cut off my circulation.”

After that it became somewhat of a regular thing for Yachi to carry one more spare with her and for Asahi to receive giggles or weird looks when he sat in class with a pink hair tie in his hair, not even minding the little hearts and stars dangling from it. He kind of liked Yachi's hair ties. They were cute and when he was wearing them people looked a tad bit less afraid of him. 

So maybe, every now and then, Yachi ended up getting back two hair ties when she was pretty sure Asahi should only have one of hers and sometimes Asahi found one of Yachi's hair ties in his pockets or bag that he didn't recall putting there. Things like that just happened and neither was going to talk about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> Author Responses  
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Whisper  
> If you write “(whisper)” at the end, it is a sign to me that you do not want a reply. I will respect that boundary and appreciate your comment silently. :)


End file.
